<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Not Gonna Change by troubletonesglee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390078">You’re Not Gonna Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee'>troubletonesglee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubletonesglee/pseuds/troubletonesglee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers pay the New Directions a visit after Blaine leaves Sebastian feeling used.</p><p>Basically just Hot N Cold by Katy Perry but seblaine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Not Gonna Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a feeling this kinda sucks but I wanted to write it so I did.</p><p>The title comes from Hot N Cold by Katy Perry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jeff suggested that the Warblers pay the New Directions a visit, Sebastian was ecstatic. He would never pass up an opportunity to annoy them, especially Kurt Hummel (who he’d seen at the Lima Bean that week). He just could not stand him. <br/>Nick had asked if they could sing, to which Sebastian had replied "definitely not", which had then made Nick cry (which was far too easy and incredibly annoying. He might not have been on speaking terms with Blaine but he really was trying to be nice this year). </p><p>Pulling up at the school, the Warblers stepped off of the bus and into the building. Sebastian scrunched up his nose, running a hand through his hair as they stepped into the hall. The arrival was met with yells and calls of "get them out!" and "Blaine do you not remember last year?"<br/>Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing in the gap between rows of chairs. </p><p>"We’re not here to cause any trouble," He heard disbelieving comments spread around the hall, "just thought we’d drop in."<br/>He scanned the hall for a familiar head of hair, holding back a frown. He sighed, not knowing why he was looking. Any relationship he'd ever had with Blaine was incredibly over. </p><p>"You do realise no one wants you here, right?"</p><p>The words stabbed Sebastian’s chest, all too familiar from when he first moved to America. Instead of showing any sort of hurt, however, he assumed his normal smirk, eyes moving to meet Kurt. </p><p>"Didn’t you literally have to move schools for the reason that no one liked you?"</p><p>Kurt’s mouth fell open, clearly searching for words that just wouldn’t come. </p><p>"What do you want Sebastian?" Finn (?) asked, not nearly as threatening as he’d obviously wanted it to be. </p><p>"I told you. We’re just visiting."</p><p>"If you’re gonna sing another song in an attempt to win me over-"</p><p>Blaine. Sebastian looked round at him, eyes drifting up and down his body. "We both know you enjoyed it. It worked, too."</p><p>Kurt's eyes snapped to Blaine, clearly silently questioning him. Instead of giving any sort of answers, Blaine’s eyes fell to the floor. </p><p>"Wait, Kurt, why are you even here? Didn’t you move to the city?"</p><p>"I’m," he paused, “helping.”</p><p>“I’m not sure anything you tell them is doing anyone any good.”</p><p>"I like him being here."</p><p>"As much as you liked being in my bed?"</p><p>Shocked faces stared at Kurt. How the new kids knew how much Kurt didn’t like Sebastian he wasn’t sure, but he was still proud of himself for it. </p><p>Kurt was looking between him and Blaine, now wanting answers even more than before. </p><p>“We might’ve, you know, gone out a few times."</p><p>Sebastian could’ve laughed. Him and Blaine hadn’t been out a few times, they’d gone on at least 12 dates. Not that Sebastian had been counting. <br/>The problem? Those dates had been set between Kurt coming in and out of Blaine’s life. He’d be gone for a few months, Blaine having all his interest in Sebastian. But the second Kurt called, that interest was gone. It had reminded Sebastian why he didn’t do relationships; it hurt when they walked away, and hurt even more when it down to the fact that you’d never be who they really wanted. </p><p>It hadn’t ended well.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow now, looking at the confused faces of the New Directions. </p><p>Leaning over to Jeff, he whispered, “get them off the stage. I have something to say."</p><p>When they were all off (which happened fairly quickly - they were all talk) he stepped up onto it, crossing his arms and looking at Blaine. </p><p>“You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes."</p><p>The Warblers joined him, launching into a full rendition of Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. </p><p>You’re yes then you’re no<br/>You’re in then you’re out</p><p>He crossed to Blaine, holding his gaze the whole time. </p><p>We fight, we break up<br/>We kiss, we make up <br/>You don’t really want to stay, no<br/>But you really don’t want to go</p><p>When he finished, he was almost directly in front of Blaine. After looking him up and down one last time, he turned on his heel and walked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I’m @/troubletonesglee on tumblr :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>